A Case for True Love
by Philemon
Summary: You would never think that a slimeball would be responsible for the most powerful Ranger couple in history by playing matchmaker to each of their parents, right? SLASH! Don't like, don't read Warning: fluffy non-fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Wake up! Happiness is Calling

This story is dedicated to Bradlee Scott and is partially inspired by one of his drabbles which I cannot find again. This takes place in an alternate reality. Canon be damned.

One note: any recognizable monster that the rangers meet after passing their powers to someone else appears completely human.

() = Brad's letter

[] = Rocky's letter

{} = appearing in both

* * *

'Finally! My first day at Arizona State! After saving the world from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, being reverted to my 10-year-old self by Master Vile, and fighting the forces of the Machine Empire, I finally get to go to university!' Rocky muses while setting the final load of belongings into the dorm room he'll be occupying for the next academic year. He carefully selects a box and opens the flaps to reveal the contents inside after placing it on one of the bare mattresses.

He unwraps what is obviously a framed picture and reveals not the likeness of his parents or siblings as one would expect, but rather the image of his foster-brother, Adam. Another startling happenstance comes to pass as the ex-Ape Ninjetti lifts the souvenir to his lips and kisses it.

"If you two want to be alone, I can come back later." A voice startles the former hero, making him turn to the doorway. What he saw there, made his mind instantly regret living in the dorms. There was a gothic god standing in the threshold, just under six-feet tall and clearly showing off the spoils of the labor that comes with hours in a mosh pit.

Rocky nervously chuckles, placing the photograph on his desk. The other student proceeds to enter and dump his load onto the unoccupied sleeping apparatus. "The name's Bradlee Chet. You must be Rocco." The slightly lesser man offers his hand in welcome without hesitation.

"Please, it's Rocky. Nice to meet you." Shaking the proffered limb with enthusiasm.

"So, when's the wedding?" Bradlee queries. Rocky responds with a look of complete confusion. "Picture Guy. How long you two been together?"

"We're not a couple. That's my brother." Rocky answers through a major blush. "Plus, neither of us is gay."

"Sure you aren't." Bradlee goads while crossong the room. "That's why he's wearing a Chap-Stik mask, right? Because you _aren't _gay?" He snickers while examining the picture more closely. "Are you two full-blood brothers?"

"No. There's no blood relation at all. I came to the States as a foreign exchange student. He's from my host family." Rocky explained.

"That's cool. I dated my best friend in high school, too. I'll always love Trist — Tristan in some ways." Bradlee muses in an effort to acquaint himself with his new roommate. With those words, Bradlee leaves, presumably to get more of his things.

Rocky takes the chance to get some fresh air as Bradlee returns. "I have to get out of here for a while. You want to wander with me?"

"No, go ahead. I need to get this organized before it drives me insane." the eyeliner-sporting hunk of a compatriot says. And with permission Granted, Rocky bolts.

***

I arrive back to my dorm at about 10 PM. I spent the day with Tommy, Jason, and Adam, all of whom are living in an apartment just off of campus, preferring not to live in the student residence halls. I do, solely because it's paid by my scholarship.

I open the door to see Bradlee's half of the room covered in blacklight posters and various paraphernalia connected to the occult. Out of habit, I make the Sign of the Cross. A large bookshelf has been placed next to where my desk lay when I left. Though the two study tables had been juxtaposed along a common wall lengthwise, they now sit away from said wall, running towards the middle of the room. The added bookshelf laying between the sides of the desk and the wall itself.

As I peer to the content of the shelf, finding the entire Vampire Diaries and Twilight series as well as DVDs of The Crow and The Craft, Bradlee walks in and gives a startled yelp at my presence.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to having someone in my room when I walk in." He tries to explain.

"It is my room too." I sound a little put off.

"No, it's just, back home. I lived in a palace. So, I got used to having privacy." I know that he's trying to be friendly, but he just so smug about everything.

"Whatever, Loser." I grumble as I flop onto my bed and attempt to sleep.

"If that's how you want it, fine." He snaps back. I take this moment to turn my head to him and fire a hateful response when I truly see him for the first time. He had been returning from the shower, his skin still wet. He removes his towel and I get two views at the same time.

The first thing I see, is that he's using a Scooby-Doo beach towel. The second thing is his tattoo. Right where the coccyx meets the obliques, is a raven and violet star heart. One of those new-age pentagrams where the two top points are rounded into a heart. "For the love of God, you're just a walking Joss Whedon wet dream, aren't you?" I attempt civility, but all I can sense from myself is disgust.

"Whatever, Asshole. I promised the butler that I'd e-mail before going to bed. When I'm done, I'll turn the lights off." Bradlee sneers.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll write My folks too." With that, I pull my laptop over from the desk and position myself against the wall, sitting upright.

[Dearest, darlingest Mommy et Papan,]

(Oh my God, Finster!)

{There's been some confusion over rooming here at ASU.}

(Of course, I'll care for Acotl.)

[Of course, I'll rise above it.]

{For I know that is how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see, my roommate is}

[Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether, quite impossible to describe.]

(a Power Ranger!)

[Love always, Rocco Guillome "Rocky" Toussaint]

(Deepest regards, Thrax)

AN: I don't own Power Rangers or Wicked. The song is "What is this Feeling?" If you youtube it, the rest of the song is pretty much verbatum for this story. =)


	2. Chapter 2

True Test of Friendship (part I)

A quick character update:

Bradlee Chett/Thorax - firstborn son of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd. Portrayed by Bradlee_Scott (unknown powers)

Tristan Antebellum/Trisantism - firstborn humanoid son of Goldar and Scorpina. Portrayed by Tristanism (hypnotism & slight of hand)

Ace Antebellum/Acatl - 'son' of Finster, molded from Patroller Putty after Rito Revolto dropped and broke a Tenga egg in it. Humanoid in appearance, physically handicapped due to 'prenatal trauma'. Portrayed by Acatyl (Evil Genius)

Rocky Toussaint - former Power Ranger. Portrayed by Steve Cardenas

It has been a few months now, we're just returning from Winter Break. I technically still live in the dormitory, but I've been spending most, if not all of my free time at Jason, Tommy, and Adam's apartment. If I weren't a masochist before, I certainly am now. I have stayed the previous three nights in my best friend's bed; and, Adam likes to cuddle in the middle of the night.

Break ends on a sorrowful note. As the four of us are driving back across Nevada from Angel Grove, Tommy's little brother calls to announce the deaths of Dr. and Mr. Oliver in a tragic automobile accident.

Tommy is the first to breach the subject while walking in the door with a five-dollar pizza. "I have a huge favor to ask." The rest of us perk in attention. "The insurance company won't pay for my folks while the case is under investigation. I have already emptied my savings just to get them cremated. I don't know how I'll pay for the requiems or even rent, considering I'm unable to work while planning everything."

"Whatever you need, Bro, we all got your back." Jason, playing best friend like always, consoles. Adam and I nod exaggeratedly.

"Well, I was approached by some guy in town. Have any of you heard of Shane Colby?" I raise my hand without really thinking about what it says of me. Tommy gives a startled expression.

"Well, I've never heard of the guy; who is he?" Adam ventures between the look of confusion and confession Tommy and I share.

"He's a gay pornographer." Tommy explains calmly. Adam's head snaps to look at me and Jason aspirates on a sip of water he was drinking. After a moment of extreme awkwardness, Tommy continues. "He offered me a lot of money to masturbate for the cameras."

"Bro, you don't have to do this. We'll make it work otherwise." Adam is the one to offer counsel this time.

"The only thing is… the more I think about it, the more appealing it sounds. So, I called him today to talk prices. The best deal is if I receive in a gangbang without condoms." I look at the others sitting at the table. Jason is staring so intensely at his paper plate, almost as if he were willing it to spontaneously combust. He doesn't seem grossed out, but a little embarrassed, if any one prominent emotion. Adam, on the other hand, is blushing, almost a little…intrigued.

"I did the math too. If all of you were to…fuck me, each of you could keep $100 dollars off the bat and I'd have enough to pay for everything. I also project that I could pay you all back by the end of 2011." Tommy looks like he's about to cry. "What do you think?"

Adam speaks first, his voice a bit louder than any of us expected, himself included. "I'll be there. I don't know if I can go through with it, but I'll be there."

"Same here." I respond. We all look cautiously to Jason.

He is very quiet. "What about the fact that I, for one, am straight. Until a few minutes ago, I thought you were too."

"That's what makes it so hot." I reply before I know what I'm saying. You have to hate word vomit.

"Well, I'll be the first to say it. I don't like this idea and I don't want you to do it. However, the day we rescued you from Rita's spell, I said that I'll always be there for you. I don't intend to stop living up to that just because you really need me." Jason decided at this point to merely get up and walk away. Tommy, Adam, and I clean the mess and proceed to go about our own business.

I go back to the dorm to grab a few clothes and my cell phone charger, I walk in to see Bradlee and another guy I don't recognize sitting on his bed. I notice, out of the corner of my eye, that they're watching a movie on Bradlee's laptop.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'll be out of your hair in just a second."

Unnamed Guy suddenly jumps from the bed and bounds toward me. "Hi! We haven't met. I'm Tristan!" He excitedly offers his hand.

I politely introduce myself and grab his proffered hand. He shakes them enthusiastically. "So, what are you guys watching?"

Tristan forcibly pulls me to the bed while Bradlee mutters, "Just internet porn." I shift my eyes to Bradlee's and notice his eyes screaming nothing short of GTFO. I attempt to excuse myself when I notice they're watching Shane Colby.

"I have to ask you guys something. Would you ever do porn?" At this, Bradlee reaches to pause the streaming video and Tristan begins to crawl into my lap. I thoroughly explain what the situation is, and Bradlee adds information regarding my relationships when he saw fit.

"It looks to me that God is giving you an opportunity to be with Picture Guy. Go for it." Tristan muses from half-lying on my chest.

"Thanks, Guys. I think I will." I rise, grab my things, and leave.

The door is almost closed when I hear Bradlee. "You'll do anything to piss off Mommy and Daddy, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

True Test of Friendship (Part II)

It has been three weeks since Jason, Adam, and I decided to help Tommy pay for his parents' funeral and final expenses. Our shoot is scheduled for tomorrow morning. I stay the night in Adam's room, per usual.

"For the love of buttery toast! I'm so nervous, I don't think I'll sleep a wink tonight." Adam proclaims while divesting himself of his cargo shorts. My eyes fix themselves to the semi-erect member currently trapped inside his boxer briefs. With all my willpower, I avert my gaze in an overly-heterosexual manner.

"Damn, Froggy! Are you a little excited for tomorrow, or what?" I chuckle heartily, in an effort to betray my attraction toward my best friend. It breaks my heart to see his expression become so crestfallen.

"Screw you. It's not my fault that we can't copulate for three whole days before almost 1st born: shoot. I'm surprised you aren't horny as fuck too." Adam replies testily.

"I don't see what the huge problem is." I continue with caution. "Well, I see it, but I don't understand your reaction." I try desperately to lighten the mood. Adam collapses din defeat onto the bed and slumps his shoulders. Out of my insane desire just to be near him, I scoot across the bedspread and sit juxtaposed to his hip, facing the opposite direction. I look into his eyes, but he shifts his sight constantly, avoiding me at all cost. "I didn't mean it like that, " I whisper due to the approximate area between my lips and his ear. Oh, he has such a sexy ear. I lean my forehead against the top of his scalp. "What I wanted to say was 'I don't see why it is affecting you so badly, considering you haven't even jacked off since we've come back from Angel Grove.'"

Adam glares in my direction. I can still see the Physical pain he's enduring along with, is that fear? "How in the Hell would you know a thing like that?"

"Well, I'm in the bathroom while you shower, you have class all day long, we spend all of our free time together, and, we share a bed. The only time you have to do anything, is in the middle of the night." Adam looks away in shame. "No fucking way! You beat off with me lying right next to you?"

Adam immediately bolts for the door, but I catch his wrist and pull him back to the bed. He cannot force himself to face me, so I adjust my own position, placing one leg on each side of his. As I press my chest to his back, I feel my own hardness for the first time. He begins to sob so violently, his body racks itself with each labored breath. Up to this point, I merely have my left arm draped over his shoulder, holding his right ribcage in my hand. I now snake my right arm under his, to hold him abdominally. My forearm brushes his erection in transit, causing him to whimper. I quickly decide to leave the room, so I give him a substantial bear hug and kiss his right shoulder. "I have a surprise. Just wait here."

I return a few minutes later and wordlessly lead Adam to the bathroom. Inside, he finds the bathtub half-full of icy water. I begin to remove his Fruit of the Loom undershirt. He doesn't object when I squat down and make his shorts no longer an issue. He just stands there numbly until I lean forward, past his impressive, throbbing hardon and kiss his naval. He starts shuddering so noticeably and sporadically too, that I instantly stand and place my thumb in his mouth.

Adam shoots me a WTF look and pulls my hand away from his lips, but still holds it tightly. Despite himself, he spasms again, causing me to wrap my other arm around him. "Sorry, I thought you were having an Epileptic seizure or something." I mutter while resting my chin atop his head.

"Thanks for caring enough to worry." Adam whispers, his voice dripping with lust and appreciation.

"Bro, you don't have to do this. We'll make it work otherwise." Adam is the one to offer counsel this time.

"More like, I worry enough to care." I smile. He returns it gratefully. I release my grasp of him and start for the door.

Adam looks over his shoulder at me and pouts. "You're not going to join me?" He lifts his leg to climb in, but I'm at his side before footfall. "Goody."

After 45 minutes or so of holding Adam, I reluctantly murmur into his ear, "We need to get out before we catch pneumonia." He grunts with dissatisfaction but begins to rise nevertheless. Once he is standing, I reach between his legs to drain the water. Adam is shivering by the time I get to my own feet as well. I hold him while turning on the showerhead. Warm water, not hot, cascades over our embrace.

A half-hour later, we're both lying on our backs in bed. I give Adam a sad look and say, "Why aren't you a cuddle bug tonight? I'm freezing over here."

"I don't want our bath to have been for naught." He whispers against my cheek. We both eventually scoot to the middle of the bed and lie crossing each other's arm.

I wake the next morning to a smiling Adam. "Do you know what today is?" His grin makes him look like a fool.

"The day I stuff your ass like you've been dreaming of since we've met?" I answer sarcastically, knowing full well that our video shoot for Tommy is in about three hours.

"No, Silly! Well, yes, but no! What happened four years ago today?" I give him a puzzled look, not knowing that the next sentence will rip my heart in two. "Today is the day we became a family!!" I plaster almost 1st born: fake smile on my face and say nothing else until we arrive at the shoot.

The director pulls all four of us aside, as soon as we arrive on set. "Okay Guys, here's the game plan. We don't use scripts. I'll give you the scene and you guys improvise the lines. But make sure that the end is what we're expecting." We all look at each other, finally coming to the realization that this is happening. "Now, Tommy and Rocky are dormmates. Tommy is studying Anatomy while lying on his bed. His friend, Jason, who just broke up with his girlfriend, is sitting next to the bed. Jason's horny and Tommy likes it in the ass. Rocky accidentally walks in on them and calls Adam. They have steamy phone sex. Any questions?"

Tommy raises his hand meekly. "I was under the impression that we were doing a gangbang. My friends are only here because I don't want a stranger sticking his junk in my trunk without a jimmy hat."

"You didn't get the memo? The owner of the production company, Mis(ter)s Fi-Fi le Feu herself, decided that you boys are DVD material. Two-and-a-half times the pay. Also, you get paid by the cumshot, not per scene. Welcome to the Big Leagues!"

With that, an agreement rings out amongst Jason, Tommy, Adam, and I. We are quickly escorted to make-up. Adam and I go back to the set with Jason and Tommy. As soon as the scene begins, Adam excuses himself. Apparently, the dialogue is too steamy for my Frog Prince.

Tommy: That party last weekend at Chi-Sig was insane! Do you remember that night?

Jason: I remember the party, or the first half at least. After my third Jaeger Bomb, it's all a blur.

Tommy: Nothing at all, huh? (Jason shakes his head) What if I were to say that I remember? (Jason shrugs. Both return to studying.)

*Beat*

Tommy: How are things with Haley?

Jason: Wow, you haven't heard. She left me for her partner in BioLab.

Tommy: But I thought her lab partner is Kaitlin Star.

Jason: (lowers his head in shame) It is.

(Tommy looks at him in shock. Finally, returns to his studies)

*Beat*

Tommy: Do you really not remember the other night?

Jason: Of course I do. But society tells us not to dwell on a one-night stand. I only say I don't remember for the sake of our friendship.

Tommy: So, what? Are you bi? Or was it just the Jaeger?

Jason: No. I'm not bi. I'm I don't know what. I want to blame it on the booze, but I'd put money on the Cuervo. Why do you care so much?

Tommy: I care because I've wanted to do exactly what we did since meeting you in high school. I was hoping you felt the same way. (Jason places his belongings aside and starts for Tommy's. Tommy watches with a careful unease. Once the bed is cleared, Jason pounces on top of Tommy. They kiss fervently.)

After sufficient foreplay, 'Rocky' enters the dormitory. Adequate apologies for interrupting are proclaimed and he leaves. Jason commences to royally fuck Tommy's asshole, bareback of course. A few minutes later, Tommy exclaims, "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you dare!" Jason screams while yanking on Tommy's testicles. Tommy wails in pain, but effectively does not copulate.

Tommy, perfectly capable of playing the submissive partner, looks into Jason's eyes and pleads, "Why not?"

Jason flops onto the bed beside Tommy with a smile on his face. "Because, you haven't fucked me yet."

"CUT!!" The Director yells. Tommy is still staring at Jason in disbelief.

The Director storms off set claiming that he'll return with Fi-Fi and we're all fired. I meet Adam, Tommy, and Jason at the prop dormitory bed. Jason sits upright and grabs Tommy's hand. "That line about high school, was that Tommy Oliver, or Tommy Pornguy?"

"Real Tommy. Why?" The former White Ranger's question is answered by a soulful, passion-filled kiss.

As Jason pulls away from the embrace, his eyes shine with joyful tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When? While you ran away to Geneva?" Tommy retorts.

Unbeknownst to the four of us, we have been joined by Fi-Fi. "What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch you marry Kimberly?"

"Kim was nothing! She was my beard. She figured out that I'm gay and after months of relentless pestering, we found that we both had a crush on you." Tommy can't force himself to look at Jason out of embarrassment.

Fi-Fi, as the fabulous fag hag she is, decides to enter the conversation. "Well, now you both know and you can finally be happy. Are you boys ready to continue?" Both Jason and Tommy shake. "Okay! Jason, come by my office and I'll cut you another check for the pay differential. Remember boys, you're happy."

Fi-Fi then hooks an arm around both Adam and me, marching us over to the Director. "These boys will be in my office, if anybody needs them. Be sure to send the other two as soon as they finish.

We come to an open door and Fi-Fi playfully shoves us inside. "We haven't used this set in forever, but it has a bed. Today is going to be a long day, so I want you boys to go and rest." She closes the door behind her, locking us inside for all intents and purposes.

Not wanting to piss off the boss, I approach the twin bed and lie down on my back. It is surprisingly soft, and the linens are April fresh. I open my eyes to see Adam crawling between my legs to lie on my chest. He breaks the silence a moment later. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Absolutely. I've experienced it too."

"When was this?"

"Four years ago. The moment I laid eyes on you."

Adam gives a sly smile. "Me too." With those words, he grabs my ever-growing package. I gasp at his touch, which only causes him to reach for my lips.

This was the story of the first time Adam and I made love. Now, on the anniversary of his final resting, I can't help but remember his gentle touch, or how completely he marked me as his forever. So, here I am with our wonderful son, Bridge, on our way to visit his in-laws. Bridge pulls into the nursing home parking lot, already spying my son-in-law waiting patiently at the entrance for us.

"Mr. Toussaint, how are you this evening?" He asks upon opening my car door.

"Damn it, Schuyler! How many times must I tell you?" I reprimand the current SPD Commander.

"I apologize…Dad." He offers a smile before giving me a peck on the lips, much as he's done his entire life. Thankfully, due to the Ranger Healing, I appear only a couple years older than my own son. The three of us walk into a room, unknowingly interrupting Tommy and Jason who were making out like a couple of teenagers, even though they've not been teenagers for nearly five decades.

Sadly, though our bodies remain virile and youthful, my two teammates are confined to this Alzheimer's care unit. The exposure to pure Evil has caused both of their minds to deteriorate beyond repair. I've said it before and I'll continue saying it until my dying day. Dementia is a fate worse than death.

I hear a snort from behind me in the hallway. Red Ape is outside the door. He's carrying a small child piggy-back and next to him is another child, who happens to be holding White Falcon. The first boy jumps off of Ape's back, running to me. He gives me a peck on the cheek while the other boy hugs me tightly. "We're going home now. We'll see you when you get there."

Before my brain can even process what was said, the four creatures disappear in wispy streams of light. The Ninjetti Spirits' disappearance was in each respective color while the two children's light was a visual symphony incorporating every color and shade of the spectrum. Immediately, an alarm sounds from next door. By the time my sons and I leave, two corpses are carried away on gurneys.

A few days later, a single obituary catches my attention in the local paper. Mr. Bradlee Chett-Antebellum and Mr. Tristan Chett-Antebellum died peacefully. Bradlee was recovering from a stroke and an embolism was his final undoing. Tristan died in his arms from a spontaneous arrest of the aorta. He died of a broken heart.

"I guess that's why I came today, Adam. As the last functioning Ninjetti on Earth, I have had to deal with many things. I'm grateful that I was able to share most of the trials with you. You completed me more than anyone can know. First, we were brothers, then we became friends. We were Chosen to be teammates, and destined to be lovers. I felt like I died with you, all those years ago; truthfully, a large part of me did. I know now, that I cannot join you in eternity. I must wait for the next ragtag bunch of teenagers with attitude to need my help saving their world."

I raise the hood of my Ninjetti uniform one last time. Touching the Ape coin on my chest, I dissolve into a stream of red and blue light. When my senses return, I am in the Ninjetti Temple ruins, forever bound to the Phaedosian plateau.

C'est toute!


End file.
